A Hot Bath Before I'm gone
by manysidesofmyself
Summary: Loki is brought back to Asgard by Thor, but before being handed over to the Allfather he needs a bath. He's handcuffed and unable to move. Thor will have to help him up! - boy on boy - rated M for fricking lemons - don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! So, as you may know I am a Thorki addicted now and therefor I will be writing a lot of Thorki fics. I'm very glad you enjoyed the first one (The Return of The King), it was short but intense. This one is a bit different. It takes place right after The Avengers, when they both come home and Loki is to be imprisioned. Thor is the one in charge of that, but before he locks Loki up, he needs a bath and Frigga orders Thor to bathe Loki handcuffed, but in a proper chamber with a proper bathtub. Let's see what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, only the plot.**

**-x-**

Thor couldn't honestly believe Loki was alive and he was beyond joy to know that, but it was no excuse to what Loki had planned and executed in NY. His little brother, always so naive and lonely, managed to destroy half of the city with his madness. Such madness he had already displayed when he fell into the void years before.

Now, thankfully, they were both returning home to the golden palace and their beloved family. In his heart Thor couldn't find the strength to scold Loki or even be mad at him for what he had done, because deep down he blamed himself for it. His sweet little brother was the reflexion of his own erractic manners when they were younger, for Thor's dismissive company and arrogance. he had turned Loki into something dark and full of mischief.

They were traveling with the bifrost, so quickly Loki felt his stomach swirl and curl nauseatingly. He was glad though that his plan had worked. Thor was so innocent to think he wanted to escape... Misguided by his earthling friends, Thor had let himself believe that Loki didn't want to get caught, but they were so wrong it made him want to laugh. This was always his plan, to return to Asgard, to rule it, and his dumb brother was leading the way.

- You better not try anything once we get there, brother. I cannot protect you from father. - Thor pleaded with narrowed eyes.

He couldn't bring himself to talk harshly nor could he hurt Loki anymore than he was already hurt.

Loki was keen to protest, but to what use? Besides, his gag was tightly wrapped around his head and it did not allow him to speak.

Finally they arrived, bypassing Heimdall with a tiny nod from Thor and an arch of eyebrow from Loki. Heimdall was impassive.

Frigga's order was for Thor to bring Loki back and take him to the throne room, even though neither one of them truly wanted to handle him to Odin. On their way through the hallways, Frigga made herself noticeable to them with a greenish gleam, which caught Loki's attention first. he knew his mother's tricks all too well.

She smiled fondly at Thor and then furrowed her brow at Loki, struggling with the urge to embrace her younger son. She knew she couldn't. Loki did not deserve it.

Loki's emerald eyes glistened painfully to his mother's indiference. He had missed her so much. The only one he was sure to love him, but then he remembered himself unworthy of any kind of love.

- Thor, dear, do not yet bring Loki to Allfather. - she whispered conspiratorially - he looks like he is in need of a bath. Could you do it? I won't ask any of the maids...

Her eyes were narrowed and Thor understood why. Loki could kill the maids easily and then run away again.

They heard Loki's muffled complaints and his widened eyes pleaded to Frigga to be left alone.

- Oh, sush! - said Frigga, scolding him. - You have no right to complain about anything anymore. Just saty still and let your brother bathe you.

Thor swallowed, not quite sure of what to think about that situation. Sure Loki needed a bath, but he had no idea if _he_ could do it. Frigga though was depending on his good-will, so he nodded and leaded Loki to his chambers, away from the guards and specially away from Odin.

Loki did not stop babbling and grunting beneath his gag. He was, to say the least, outraged! How could his beloved mother order something so filthy of him, so cruel and humiliating? He would not allow it! He would not let Thor put his giant hands on his bare skin!

Obviously, Thor's iron grip could not be broken and so he strolled towards his chamber, dragging Loki with him. Once they were inside, Thor placed Loki on the bed and locked the chamber's doors with the special lock frigga had given him that blocked Loki's magic.

- Now you sit there, little brother, while I prepare the bath for you. - Thor murmured gingerly, giving a gently squeez to Loki's shoulder.

Loki wanted to run, he wanted to scream! They couldn't do that to him! But he knew he was helpless. Thor would eventually come back from the bathroom and there was nowhere he could go, there was no one to save him. If he was to be honest with himsefl, he was truly in need of a bath, a very warm one, to relax and enjoy his victory. He had made, afterall, back to Asgard. But to think about Thor, naked, bathing him with those strong hands, that was...

He had no words to that feeling, so he shook his head to vanish the thought.

Unforunatelly Thor came back way too quickly and Loki had no time to struggle as Thor's meaty arms swept him off his feet, holding him still while he marched to the bathroom.

There was a timid fog clouding the room as they entered, a lovely herbal scent that Loki couldn't deny he enjoyed. It was his own brand of soap, the one he used to have in his own bathroom.

- I hope you still like it. - Thor mumbled faintly, as if reading Loki's thoughts.

He put his brother back on his legs and stared into the deep green sea that was his gaze. Gently Thor lifted his hand to cup Loki's slim features, rubbing his thick fingers across Loki's jaw and then to the back of his head. Loki's instinct was to close his eyes to the soft sensation, but he couldn't do that. He would never let Thor know how he felt.

Surprised enough, Loki heard a click and realised that Thor was unlocking the metal gag, causing it to fall to the floor with a loud thud. He let out a strangled breath, testing his jaw by jolting it from side to side. It had been a painful ride home with his mouth closed shut. Now his silver tongue could do all the work.

- Finally! - he exhaled, rolling his eyes at Thor's frown.

- Stand still, brother. I shall undress you.

Oh no, Loki wouldn't cope with that. Not without a fight!

- You shall move away from me and let me bathe alone! - he snarled ashamed.

- That I cannot do. - Thor responded solemly.

Loki was about to come out with another snarky comment, but then he remembered he still had the cuffs on.

- Release me! - he ordered, clenching his fists and lifting them up so Thor could understand.

Thor bit back a chuckle. Loki hadn't changed a bit, he thought. Always demanding, always stern. Imagining he could trick people into thinking that was truly him. But Thor knew better than that and he missed even the wicked parts of Loki's personality.

- Loki, you truly take me for a fool. I shall not release you. At least not until I hand you over to father.

There was a bitter taste to those words and both of them felt it. Loki was shaking with fear of what Odin might do to him and so was Thor.

Neither of them could make out any other words for that, so they remained silent, only the sound of their breaths filling up the humid room. Suddenly Loki was desperate to be burried beneath hot water, to feel like he was home again.

Thor seemed to understand the look in his eyes, for he started now to undress his little brother, piece by piece, layer by layer until Loki was left only with his breeches.

The warm touch of Thor's hand was both familiar and painful to Loki and it felt like burning stings of a bee on his bruised skin. He bit down on his lower lip as Thor's fingers traced lines on his body, drawing the clothes down to the floor and away from his lithe form.

He would not stir. He would not give Thor any reason to think he was enjoying it. That was too shamefull and wretched.

On the other hand, Thor's eyes widened with the vision before him. He was expecting Loki to be as pristine as he remembered, but what he saw was devastating. The ivory skin he so much cherished years before was now covered in bruises and wounds. His baby brother was hurt far beyond he could have imagined and that cut right through his heart.

- Don't look at me like that! - Loki sneered, blushing furiously in anger and embarrassement.

Yes, he knew Thor would react like that, but it didn't stop him from flinching when Thor stretched a hand to touch one bruise over his chest.

The large hand stopped midway, hanging leaden on Thor's side after he decided it was better not to.

- Get in the tub. - Thor pleaded, swallowing his pain in order to assist his ill brother.

Loki oblidged. Not because he did as he was told, but because he couldn't wait to hide underneath that warm pool filled with bubbles and his dearest of scents. He couldn't wait to feel like he was home again.

He raised one thin leg over the board and stepped into the hot water, causing his entire body to shiver and convulse a little. It felt nicer than he remembered.

Once completely emerse on water, Loki closed his eyes, finally relishing the feeling of being safe. Odin's wrath could wait, now he would have his moment. He was so absurdly taken by his own reveries that he didn't even notice his brother's broad form stripping down beside him and entering the tub slowly, making the water spill and bounce.

- Are you comfortable, brother? - Thor whispered in his ear.

Loki gasped and tilted his head back in surprise.

- WHAT? GET OUT! - he screeched to no avail.

- I shall bathe you, brother. Mother asked me to. Do not stir, you'll spill all the water we've got.

How could he have forgotten _that_? Loki gritted his teeth at the memory. No bath would be peaceful with Thor in it. He tensed up once Thor's hand brushed against his shoulder blades.

- Don't touch me. - he commanded angrily.

- But there is no other way I can bathe you. - Thor said apologetically.

Yes, he recalled now, the metal cuffs holding his wrists tightly beneath the water. Even in his short moment of peace he hadn't forgotten them.

As awfull as it seemed, Loki would have to endure that. He would have to indulge Thor's touch on his body and force himself to think of something else. He was filled with self-loathing for what his brother's touch did to him, but there was no escaping it now.

As gently as he could, Thor took the liquid soap, squeezing it to form a tiny pool shaped as a coin in the palm of his hand. Then he rubbed his hands together, before applying it to Loki's back, his fingers making circular patterns to the soft skin.

Loki shivered again, a small heat clinging to his loins. He took a deep breath. _Calm down_, he whispered in thought.

Thor continued to rub the deliciously scented foam on his brother's marble skin, touching gingerly, sliding both hands to Loki's shoulders and arms.

_It's just a bath_, Loki reminded himself, warmth spreading across his lower belly. _It doesn't mean anything..._

But it meant so much more to him. It meant Thor was not disgusted by his nature, that his brother, even though now he knew fully well Loki was _not_ his brother and probably the most wicked being in all nine realms, he did not mind to touch him, to take care of him. It made Loki curl up in a ball of pain and resentment.

- I'm sorry, brother. Did I hurt you? - Thor asked, worried.

- Do not call me brother. - Loki simply replied.

So Thor knew he hadn't hurt him. At least not physically. No matter what Loki did, no matter how wrong he had been, to him Loki would always be fragile and breakable. He would always be the one to get hurt in any way. But those words also hurt Thor for he wished Loki could be his brother, he wished their past, their life together had meant something to him.

Loki grew impatient as his elder brother did not continue to wash him. Thor was lost in thoughts and hadn't noticed his numb hands on Loki's shoulders, resting calmly under his pads. To Loki though, they stung and burned.

His brother's warm grip was only a reminder of how much love Loki was engulfed on. And it was beautifully painful because the way he wanted to be love was nowhere near the way he thought Thor loved him.

He wanted so much more... he _needed_ so much more. But he could not display it. The cast out, the freak, the monster, could not display such an affection towards Asgard's golden son. He was unworthy of it.

Suddenly Thor came back from his contemplation, caressing Loki's skin firmly, more urgently than before. It had Loki thinking, _what's on his mind?_

Thor's touch was so gentle and reassuring that increasingly it became too much for Loki to bear. Knowing he was only a small child in Thor's eyes, that he was his little baby brother, a weak and vulnarable soul which needed aid. He wanted to be seen as a god, as much as Thor was in his eyes.

Again he flinched from Thor's touch.

- Tell me, Loki, am I doing this all wrong? - he asked, afraid to cause even more pain to his beloved brother. - You'll have to forgive me, I never bathed anyone before...

The thought filled Loki's head with a hazy cloud of content._ Thor had never bathed anyone before_... His hands had never been on anyone's body, rubbing and squeezing, he had never been on a tub, naked, with someone else.

Quickly Loki shook his head, dismissing the thought agressively.

- You're not doing it wrong... - he answered dryly, resting his head on top of his knees.

He did seem like a child, a selfish one, which thought of nothing other than its own pleasure.

He did not see it, but Thor smiled behind him, feeling somewhat triumphant to rip a sentence from his brother's mute lips.

- Loki, I do not wish to make this any harder on you. Just relax and enjoy our bath, because I won't be able to bathe you again... at least not so soon.

Those words cut through Loki's heart like heated knives. _Our bath_. Could he seriously be saying that? he answered not to Thor's plea, but his body relaxed a bit, giving in to the warm feeling of his brother's hands on his icy skin.

They remained silent for a bit, Thor still rubbing his hands along Loki's spine, going all the way up to wash his shoulders and then all the way down to his lower back. Loki did his best not to moan nor whimper.

As Thor went to wash Loki's chest, he dragged his hips closer, cradling Loki's body with his huge thighs, both of them with folded legs to fit the tub.

The smallest of gasps escaped Loki's mouth, the sudden heat from Thor's body overwhelming him.

Thor's expert hands traveled across Loki's bare chest, circling and brushing ever so slightly at that smooth flesh. Loki was becoming hard and much more aroused than he would like to admitt.

The two pair of broad hands wandered lower, washing over Loki's belly caringly, tenderly and it was all too good for Loki's sake. He became weak and his mind hazy. Unconsciously he leaned in to Thor's touch, his skin feverish and melting under it.

Thor grew aroused as well, moving to rub at Loki's legs, going 'till his knees and back to his inner thighs. Their bodies intertwined together feebly, even though neither of they boys knew about the effect they had on each other.

Loki's body was a wet fuss. He was terrified that Thor might see his arousal, and yet he couldn't bring himself to withdraw or shift his position. He wanted, no... he _craved_ his brother's touch way too much to move away now.

As Thor's hand moved to brush against Loki's hips, he leaned in, touching his muscled chest to his brother's bony back, which caused Loki to close his eyes in pleasure. All he could feel was Thor's heat surrounding him everywhere.

Unaware of anything else he rejoyced in his elder brother's touch, and when Thor accidently brushed his forearm onto Loki's arousal, he moaned softly, exhaling a long quiet breath.

- What is this, Loki? - Thor called out, blushing furiously.

And then all of it broke down into a million pieces. One Loki realized what had happened he stiffened and froze, horrified and ashamed.

Thor had no idea that his little brother felt the same way as he did. His blood boiled for Loki and he too had an evidence of arousal bouncing around behind Loki's body.

Loki stood up quickly, splashing water all over the tiles, trying desperately to cover himself. Thor stood behind him as quickly as he could and did not allow Loki to move another inch.

- Loki... - he called softly, but Loki couldn't bring himself to answer.

They were both dripping wet, standing up inside the tub, their bodies only inches from each other and Loki could still feel his brother's heat, so close, so tempting.

- I... - he tried - Go away, Thor!

There were traitor tears in his eyes because he was so sure now that Thor would feel disgusted and repelled, because he was so fucking sure his brother would never dare to look at him ever again.

Loki had no idea how wrong he was.

Thor's hands wrapped Loki in a firm embrace, lovingly and sweet to the point of pain. Loki was about to burst out of the tub when he felt something hard and warm pressed against his buttocks.

- Brother... - Thor breathed, hazy from lust and nuzzled Loki's neck.

Loki shivered and trembled, not completely sure he could get away now. How could it be possible that Thor was also aroused? How could he be there, so close, so hard for him?

His doubtfull thougts were cut off by Thor's fingers trailing down his stomach, making their way to Loki's cock, which was pulsing and aching with lust.

- Don't... - Loki started, but his desire was too much to bear and words could not stop what he felt.

Thor teased him, rubbing his inner thighs again, not really touching his goal. With the other hand he guided Loki's cuffed wrists to the wall.

- Hold still. - he commanded and Loki obeyed because he couldn't tell right from wrong anymore.

Thor pressed his manhood to Loki's arse, rubbing and rolling his hips frantically. He couldn't stop, not now that he knew how Loki felt.

- No... Thor... - Loki panted, but it was too late. Desire had swallowed him up.

Before he could protest any longer, with one hand Thor got hold of Loki's cock and with the other he pressed a thick finger to Loki's entrance, circling and teasing as if he had done it before.

He thought it couldn't get any worse, but it did. Loki's lust was now a vivd flame engulfing him, destroying his resolve as he thrust against Thor's hand and then back into his brother's finger. He couldn't decide which sensation was more tormenting.

- Oh brother... If only I knew... - Thor groaned, still pressing his own cock to Loki's buttocks.

His finger entered slowly his brother's body, trying to get him to adjust and mold to its thickness while his other hand pumped Loki's cock in a torturing rythm.

Loki moaned loud now, not even caring anymore if his brother would be disgusted, his body was melting at Thor's hand and he couldn't stop it, he never would.

Thor added another finger, slowly, carefully, stretching Loki's entrance, preparing him for the big prize. Loki moaned in return, whimpering and leaning back into Thor's hand.

- fuck... - he mubled incoherently.

The thunderer nibbled at his ear, licking up his jawline and down to his neck again. _It must be a dream,_ Loki thought, bewildered, _it must be some sort of illusion._

Thor made it very clear that it ws not. He added yet a third finger and Loki whined, his pleasure becoming thick and palpable. He had to feel his brother's length inside of him, he had to have Thor.

The thunderer was not far from the same line of thoughts, his throbbing erection ached and he wanted Loki now more than ever. He nuzzled Loki's raven hair, his breath ragged in his brother's ear.

- A-are you ready...? - he asked desperately.

Loki could only nod and Thor took that for a yes. He then placed his cock at Loki's entrance, teasing before pushing it in.

They both growled at the sensation, gasping for air while their bodies clicked together joyfully.

- You're so... tight... - Thor groaned, holding Loki's hips in place. - can I... move?

Again Loki could only nod, his limbs felt like jelly, he wasn't even sure he could stand. For that he thanked Thor's iron grip.

Blissfully Thor moved, his cock sliding out and then back in his brother's core. Slowly at first and then he couldn't contain himself, speeding up their pace, hungry for Loki's body.

They were frantically moving, synchronized at times, and messy at others. Theirs breaths fogging the already fogged bathroom. Loki did not restrained his moans and screams. He wanted all Asgard to hear it! He wanted all the nine realms to know how much pleasure his brother was inflicting on him, how much love their shared.

- Oh Loki... - Thor whispered between pants - You have no idea... how much... I longed for this...

The trickster's mind could not bear such a loving statement. He closed his eyes in awe. He couldn't yet respond. His lips wouldn't obey him.

Thor kept thrusting hard and fast, slamming his massive cock inside of Loki's thin body. All he wanted was to be burried inside of that flesh, deep and lost. His hand kept on pumping his brother's arousal, bringing him closer to the edge.

- Come for me, brother... - he mutterd on Loki's ear and it was his undo.

They came hard, Loki spilling his seed in the tile and inside the tub, and Thor filling his brother's core with his thick milk. They throbbed and gagged, almost falling apart on top of each other, but Thor held them still.

Cathing his breath, Loki opened his eyes and turned slowly to face Thor.

- Can you release me now? - he asked, half grinning, showing his cuffed hands.

Thor chuckled, breathless.

- I'll never hand you over to father. - he smiled.

Loki smiled back, even though he knew that was not possible.

- Shut up... - he teased, pushing Thor's chest away.

Thor's grin widened.

- I am not done with you brother... - he bit his lower lip.

Loki felt his loins start to heat up again.

- Neither am I... - he narrowed his eyes.

**-x-**

**Hope you guyes enjoyed it! Do I continue the story with more sexy positions? You tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello beloved people! Since you've asked me to do another chapter, here we go! Remember, Loki is now to be imprisioned. But what may happen in his cell?**

**-x-**

_- I am not done with you brother... - he bit his lower lip._

_Loki felt his loins start to heat up again._

_- Neither am I... - he narrowed his eyes._

-x-

After a long hour of bathing and uncounsciously lusting after his little brother, Thor got his hands busy and found his lust being matched by a lithe body, traveling to the most marvelous places, driving him to the edge many times.

Now they had to go. Allfather would be waiting and possibly already impatient with the delay. Frigga had helped them hide in Thor's chamber with a simple spell, but now there was nothing she could do.

- We must go, brother... - Thor mumbled sadly, but firmly.

Loki was still dripping wet from the bath and even sticky with his brother's cum. He finished washing himself after Thor got up and dressed. They had done it. They had finally given in to their lust, to their love.

- I_ know_... - was the snarky response.

The afterglow was over a few minutes ago and Loki's mind was starting to twist and fade again, the dark edges of his heart cripping in, crushing his happiness. He remembered that now Thor would take him to Odin and that he would suffer the consequences of his acts. He was afraid, even though he wouldn't admitt, of what his..._ father?_ could do to him.

Thor's arms were around him in one second, warm and strong, holding him in place, casting away the shadows that threatened to pin him down.

- No need to worry, brother. I've arranged your punishment with father. - Thor smiled into his ear, lovingly, blowing hot breath that made Loki shiver from head to toe.

_It's amazing how he seems to read my thoughts_, Loki wondered. His alabaster skin quivering and getting warmer every minute from Thor's embrace.

- And how is that? - he inquired, leaning back against his brother's rigid chest.

- Well, I talked to him and suggested that we might lock you up in a cell and leave you there for the rest of your days. - Thor sounded triumphant.

Loki sneered, releasing himself from Thor's arms to look back at his dark blue eyes.

- WHAT? - he was incredulous.

That was nowhere near the treatment he was expecting from Thor, from Frigga! To be locked up like an animal!

- Brother, - Thor argued - there was no other way... Besides, father wanted to decapitate you, I talked him out of it. In a cell you'll be safe and comfortable.

- NEVER! LET HIM DECOLLATE ME, I DON'T CARE! I'LL NEVER BE LOCKED UP LIKE A BEAST!

Loki was now trembling furiously, his teeth gritted in anger. How could Thor do that to him and still think it was the best?

- It's not a cage! - Thor pleaded, throwing his hands in the air - It's simply a room where you'll have your books, your bed and even a clear view outside. It's like your chambers!

Loki reconsidered it for a while, fists still clenched at his sides, eyes red with rage. Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad, but he was a beast afterall, wasn't he? Of course Odin had agreed to that. He would never have a Jotun walking around his palace freely. Not after what he had done. And he _had_ to cope, what else could he do?

- Whatever...

Thor sighed relieved. He wouldn't be able to help Loki when it came to the Allfather, but he had done his best to make him comfortable. He came closer, cupping Loki's face with one hand, running his thumb across that bony jawline. His brother was the most beautiful creature he had every laid eyes on.

- What? - Loki snapped, raising his eyes to meet Thor's with an infuriating slowness. It seemed almost as if he was teasing.

- You're beautiful. - he answered simply, the sweetest of smiles forming in his meaty lips.

Loki had no time to answer because Thor's mouth was already on his, kissing gently, feather light lips, so warm, so familiar. He kissed back powerless, his body responding so eagerly that he couldn't fight it.

The worst part was over, the beginning, testing the waters with his big oaf, was finally over and now both could rejoyce on each other's company, on their mutual and infinite affection. Loki remembered how many times he had been jelous of Thor, how many times he wished he could destroy him so Thor would notice his presence, so he would need Loki's aid.

Jelousy was a dangerous feeling and it filled Loki's soul 'till every fiber, every dark corner, and it had made him do tenebrous things. Jealousy was the monster inhabitting his heart and every cell of his body. He could never accept, when they were young, that Thor was interested in other people, that his big brother had other friends and was not always in his company. He dreaded the day Thor would find a companion and he would be cast out forever from his lover's life.

Now jealousy seemed like a stupid thing, so tiny and simple that it didn't even tickle him anymore. No, jealousy was behind him and the new demon possessing his body was much more vigorous, astute, keen. It was far more harmful than he could have anticipated.

Thor's lips had left his when he came back from his reveries, they were now tracing a sleek path down his throat, nipping and biting teasingly at the sensitive skin.

- We shouldn't be doing this, Thor... - he called hazily, but his eyelids were already shut.

Such a terrible effect Thor's lips had on him... always moist and demanding. He had no success trying to get rid of Thor's arms around his waist, trying to escape the iron grip on his chin, so he simply melted into it, shamefully and carelessly.

Thor, as aloof as he seemed, was also helpless when it came to Loki's charms. He found himself already panting and breathless, his body heated. He was becoming hard again and that was all Loki's fault for having such a sweet taste.

He broke away, remembering bitterly that Odin would be waiting and his anger would only grow thicker with their delay.

Loki was somewhat surprised with his brother's actions. He was expecting another round, to be fair.

- I'm sorry... but I really must take you now.

Their eyes fell to the floor, both mouths filling up with a poisonous hate. It would dig a hole so deep in Thor's chest to hand over his brother to pain and suffering... but Loki could expect nothing less.

Silent, Loki got dressed and made his way back to the corridors with Thor by his side. The piercing metal of the chains bruising his wrists mercilessly. He couldn't remember feeling them sting so much before, but now not only they burned his ivory skin, they also wheighed heavier than ever.

They kept walking, quiet and bleakly through the golden walls, Loki recalled a much simpler time when he and Thor would play hide and seek and he longed for Thor to find him, so he used to leave clues. Thor wasn't much of a brainiac, so he had to help him out. He was eager to be found so Thor could claim his prize. Earlier in those years he didn't mind playing a maiden in Thor's arms, he didn't care if his big brother clamored a reward for winning the game.

He smiled at bittersweet memories that Thor would carry him around the palace, yelling to the four winds that he was to wed a fair maiden from a distant land, and Loki would screech and laugh in his arms, finding it funny that Thor would actually kiss him on the cheeks every now and then.

Maybe that was when he started loving Thor more than he should. Maybe right there was when Thor's lips meant something different to him, something much more intense.

That was over way too soon. Their games and plays, their looks and timid grins, their laughter and their love.

Loki knew they could never be like that again, because as they grew olded he became distant and cold, drifting apart from Thor whenever he noticed his brother had made a new acquaintence. He couldn't stand the joyfull smile on their faces, he detested the fact that Thor _could_ smile without him, and he was only a shadow without his brother, like the lonely pale moon without the sun. It took him a long time to realise that sun and moon could not co-exist for they belonged to different worlds. So did Thor and he.

Thor brushed his hand softly against Loki's, never taking his eyes off the way. Loki blushed, unexpectedly. When he was about to say something they arrived to the throne room. Fear invading his veins and freezing him still.

- Good luck. - Thor muttered under his breath. - I'll come to see you in your cell, later today.

With that he desapeared and three guards took his place, attaching yet another set of chains to those Loki had already clamped to his wrists. He was now fully chained, from hands to anckles and even to his hips.

There was no guarantee that Odin would keep his promise.

_I just hope this doesn't take long_, he thought, suddenly tired. His limbs feeling heavy and limp._ I just hope I get to see Thor again._

**-x-**

Thankfully, already locked up in his glass cell, Loki rested peacefully on his mattress. It wasn't a bed as Thor had promised, but it wasn't that bad either.

He reclined his head on the soft pillow, remembering Odin's words. He was always so cruel to him, ever since he was a child.

_*flashback*_

_- Father! Father! - Loki came in yelleing joyfully, a greenish falme crepting in his tiny palm. - Look what mother taught me!_

_Odin was sitting quietly on the golden throne, one single eye lost in some vision Loki couldn't share._

_- Father... - he called again, coming closer to where his father sat._

_- What is it? - Odin answered in a thunder voice._

_It always made Loki shiver in fear. Even so he was way too excited to step back now._

_- Look! - he said again, stretching his chubby little hand in order to show his father the flame that would not burn, but simply glisten and shine glamorously._

_Odin didn't utter a single word. His evil eye fell onto Loki's flame with a prickly expression. _That's not how men do in Asgard_, he thought. _That's not what Frigga should be teaching him.

_- Go find your brother and have him teach you some battle moves... - he trailed off, returning his eye to the door, ignoring his son completely._

_Loki's smile shreded into a thousand pieces. He would never be good enough for Odin. Never good enough for Asgard._

_*end of flashback*_

That was how everything started for him. The whole "unwanted" thing wasn't new, so being locked up now was simply expected, if he remembered correctly.

Hours had passed since he last saw Thor and his heart sank to his stomach painfully. Their bath together seemed to have happened ages ago, maybe even in another lifetime. That was how Thor's loved seemed to him, always.

He took one slender finger to his lips, tracing the ghost of their kiss longinly. Why Thor couldn't have told him before? Everything would have been so different... Maybe they would be ruling Asgard together now. _No_. Odin would never permit it, no matter how much Thor asked for it.

Lost in wonder he failed to notice when heavy steps came closer to his cell.

- Are you comfortable? - another thunder voice asked, one he knew way too well.

His emerald eyes shot open as he stood up from the bed, curious and wanting. What he saw was absurdly soothing. Thor in a dark blue cloak, his blonde strands falling peacefully down to his broad shoulders. They were combed and tidy. He had the sweetest of smiles in his lips, which caused Loki to quiver.

- Barely... - was the snarky response.

Thor knew he wouldn't get a friendly welcome, or cheers or even a truthful smile, not from Loki.

- I did my best.

His smile fainted, a worried frown decorating his tanned features. He did not want Loki to suffer and watching him imprisioned in that cell, as he had said "like a beast", was overwhelmingly heartbreaking.

He stepped forward, trespassing the golden web easily and entering the cell. Loki had no idea how he could do it.

- I'm sorry, brother. - Thor confessed timidly, his eyes falling to the floor.

- No need to be. - he answered coldly.

Loki turned the other way for he could not stand such display of tenderness.

_He had seen you without your mask_, he repeated in his head, _he knows who you truly are, so stop treating him like the scum of Asgard. You're the scum, not him._

Thor aproached, his large steps echoing inside that chamber like the thunder he summoned with his hammer.

With a swift swirl of his hand, Loki covered his brother's presence. For whomever looked from outside they would see a quiet Loki sitting absently on his bed, reading a thick book. He did not wish for others to participate in their show.

- Tell me, _brother_... - Loki started sarcastically - How is your pet doing, down on Midgard?

He couldn't help himself, jelousy was there again, suffocating him, vanishing each kind thought he dared to think.

Thor grimaced, coming closer to him from behind. Loki froze in place.

- Jane is not my pet, but I do not wish to talk about her now. - he trailed off.

Loki couldn't see from where he stood, but Thor's lips were pressed in a thin line. He was used to Loki's jelousy and there was nothing he could do, but prove him wrong.

Thor placed a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before pulling him closer. He then engulfed his brother in a crushing hug, burying his face on Loki's raven hair and inhaling deep. Loki still smelled like his herbal soap.

- Get off me... - was the trickster's breathless response.

He managed to snake a hand around Loki's waist, pressing his body against his brother's intently.

- Stop thinking about things other than us. - Thor pleaded in a low voice.

Loki's eyelids felt heavy, but he resisted the impulse to close them.

- I would if you told me _she_'s dead.

Thor groaned behind his ear, feeling anger pool in his chest. Jane was special to him, but his sentiment for her was nowhere near what he felt for Loki.

- She's not dead, nor would I want her to be. - he scowled.

Loki released himself from Thor's grip, turning around to face him with deadly envy in his eyes.

- But _I_ would! - Loki sneered, clenching his fists.

- You wouldn't have to. - Thor argued patiently - She's just someone I met in a distant time. She means nothing, Loki.

The trickster grinned wickedly, the monster withing his soul baring his teeth anxiously, he wanted to bite, to shred, to draw blood.

- THEN WHY WOULD YOU COME DOWN TO EARTH TO PROTECT HER? TO PROTECT HER KIND, HER HOME?

He was trembling furiously now, eyes red with rage. He was wrong. Jealousy was not something simple, nor trivial. Jealousy was the pilar in which his monster had built his lair upon. Jealousy was thick and poisonous and it had him choking in hatred.

Thor forced Loki to look at him, clamping his chin, as he always would, trying desperately to dissolve that rage, to ease his way into Loki's heart once again.

- I did it for Midgard, for the human race, not for her. - he explained calmly. - I did it because no realm deserves to be destroyed, crashed, killed.

Thor knew Loki's lust for power was bigger than he could manage, but he also knew Loki's reasons for such shamefull actions. He wanted Thor to come look for him, he wanted attention and he got it.

Once more he aproached Loki, cupping his neck with a fervent hold.

- Can't you see it, brother? - he asked in a husky tone.

Loki narrowed his eyes in doubt.

- See _what_? - he snapped.

- That none of this matters, that Midgard, and Jane, and any other person who ever crossed my way, they are little birds singing along with the beautiful melody that is life. But to me, dear brother, _you are the melody._

Loki's eyes widened defeated, his heart beating so fast he was afraid it might fly out of his chest.

- Wha-... - he tried to say, my words were too scarce for that kind of feeling.

Thor leaned in, brushing his nose to Loki's in a playfull way, then he kissed him, long and sweet, until their breaths were lost in a faint flutter of a butterfly's wings.

**-x-**

**A/N: Sorry for the non-sexual content, babies, but I felt like they needde a bit of love and fluff just this once. I promise next chapter will continue with a much more heated plot! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
